The Story of Daylon
by FATboyONyourST
Summary: The first of many about Daylon's adventures.


The story of Daylon #1

The Stepping Stone

The gods have been having kids since the beginning of mortals many heroes where born. Heroes are alive now at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter but the next great hero cross into there view. And that hero was Daylon son of Poseidon but something was about to come to light that no one expected. Daylon was not just a son Poseidon but of Zeus and Hades as well. During the second Titan war Nemesis minor goddess of Revenge took both Zeus and Hades blood and mixed it at the fountain of youth. Then so he would be a great enemy of the gods she had Achilles Hercules and Perseus teach him the ways of mastering his magic and fighting skill. And he studied with Daedalus and 5 other great and wise men who taught him all they knew. So in more ways than one Daylon was a child of Nemesis but one thing she couldn't teach him not from lack of trying was to hate all gods and goddesses but her. She thought that she did teach him this but he was also taught respect justice and right and wrong he would not kill anyone who didn't deserve it. He knew that to be a fact inhis mind he would not become a senseless killer. Daylon was told that he would be going to Olympus for the first time today. He was a little nervous but nemesis did tell him that she used mostly Poseidon's blood so in all truth he was Poseidon's son.

Daylon teleported right in front of the elevator to Olympus he took in his surroundings. Once he got used to the light he stated toward his goal the hall of the gods. They where having the winter solstice meeting they were all there but something seemed wrong because there was a huge storm brewing all around the peek of the mountain which made him make sure his two swords were still there. His swords have bin forged in the heart of Tartarus and cooled in liquid moonlight the swords no mater how far way he could call them to him and they would appear out of no where in his hands. They are pitch black with tendrils of moonlight from the hilt growing up almost like vines. Daylon's armor the same way pitch black and would appear on him at his call with a sword made of pure sliver moonlight imprinted on the chest and growing tendrils growing back to his cape like it was fighting the black cape to get to the bottom. Daylon's eyes are unlike any other they are Amethyst purple. They glow and if you look close you can see bright purple lighting Flash through them. You can see the intellect in them that just tell you not fight him because if you do you will die. He continued through Olympus looking at all the people there was so many different people demigods minor gods people being carried by Cyclopes. He thought it was amazing but he had a mission that he must complete so he keep moving. He got to the hall he took a deep breath exhaled slowly and open the doors to find someone right in front of him three people he took them in his searching eyes that studied every angle and weapons on them plus he noticed that all of them where tired so if they attack he could where them down easily before he made the final blow. He then realized that all of the gods around the room he saw them all looking at him. Zeus told him to wait that they have something to attend to before they speak to him so he calmly stood off to the side and listened to what was being discussed. Then he looked at the three demigod he guessed there was a little girl maybe five a boy 10 years old and a boy about 13 holding the girl she was sobbing and Zeus was yelling at her yelling that she was to die now for not collecting his master bolt. Daylon got off the wall and walked forward becoming very into the conversation. "Zeus almighty ruler of Olympus I don't understand how this girl could have stolen your master bolt I humbly believe that you have bin mistaken" Daylon stated with much respect. Daylon learn with people that are prideful like Zeus is to use flattery to achieve the best outcome. "Do not talk in this subject you do not know of what is happening" Zeus boomed. "I respect that but she couldn't have got by you your to good to be tricked by her I believe someone much older than her. Zeus pondered this for a second then the room fill with the smell of ozone the boy let go of the little girl and Zeus hand formed a ball of lighting and hurled it at her she screamed then out of no where so fast that even Hermes was impressed Daylon was wrapped around the girl his armor smoking pitch black like the sword trimmed in the same moonlight with two roses and a lighting bolt a trident and a pitchfork all them silvery liquid moonlight. Zeus looked shocked at first then enraged he pulled so much power in the next throw that the room almost froze over as all the air seemed to be alight with power. He threw the ball right at the now facing him mysterious intruder. Daylon put his arm out hand open and absorbed as much power as he could before the rest hit him in the chest pushing him back but he stayed up and ready. To say the gods where shocked would be an understatement. They looked at him in silents and Zeus boomed "how is this possible even if you are my child you couldn't have survived that much power". "Your child" Poseidon said "I can clearly feel my blood in him same as he girl. Zeus looked at me again Athena then for the first time realized "your eyes they're purple". "Yes I'm the son of Poseidon but I'm infused with the blood of Zeus and Hades" at that moment shadows in the corner of the room seemed to come alive and sink in to a single point then they parted has Hades walked in. "How did this happen who did this" Daylon bowed "Lord Hades I can not tell you or anyone of who did because I care about them and don't want them injured" "You will tell me or I will rip the soul from your body and throw it in Tartarus" "I've sworn to not tell I'm sorry Lord Hades". Both Zeus and Hades start to get worked up but before they could kill him Poseidon said "Why are you here you wouldn't be here unless you had a reason" "Yes Lord Poseidon I'm here to become a hero of Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter". Poseidon thought for a moment then said "If you want to you must pick a god or goddess to be your patron if they accepted then yes you can" . Daylon said to everybody's shock "I wish Hera to be my patron" Daylon couldn't tell who looked more surprised the other gods or Hera herself. Hera thought no at first but she looked in to his eyes and saw something "Who ever gave you your blood did they use any other gods" "no why?" Because in your eyes I see justice...yes I will be your patron".

Daylon then thanked the goddess and turned to leave but he almost walked right into the little girl. She looked at him with hope in her eyes she was still holding on to his leg where she deemed safe from the big mean god who tried to kill her. Daylon took her hands off him she started to sob again but Daylon just picked her up and put her on his shoulders bouncing her like she was as light as air. She bent down and whispered in his ear "are you my brother?" He smiled and said "That's me little one" She smiled but stopped like she just herd something she didn't like and said "My name is Jenny Pace and I'm not little I'm 5 years old" she made a triumphant face that made Daylon just smile and bounce her around some more making her giggle like crazy. The gods looked on and couldn't help feel giddy.

 _At Camp Half-Blood_

Daylon was just walking in to camp when he realized every camper looked at him like he was some kind of bad guy like he called them all ugly as hell but then just looked away and got back to what ever they where doing before he showed up. The two where met by a nice cute girl who told them she would be giving them a tour of camp. Daylon would later learn that her name was drew and that he wouldn't like her at all. As she walked at told them about what they passed she seemed very nice and he no idea why his mother would hate these people so much they passed the archery range where a bunch of kids where shooting targets and splitting the arrows with new ones. Daylon guessed that they must be sons of Apollo. He didn't want to get in the middle of anything so he stayed close to their guide. Then the passed the stables and Jenny really liked the Pegasus she wanted to ride one but there was to much to do. They saw the lake the climbing wall but jenny wasn't in any mood to go close then they saw the computer room witch Daylon thought was weird because he had never seen anything that looked like it. One thing that you should know about Daylon is he wasn't born in this time like jenny was he was born in 1871 but when he was 2 Nemesis stole him and hid him in Tartarus where he trained to him its only bin 15 years but up here its bin 143 years everything seemed weird but he never learned what his time was like in 1871 so it wasn't mind boggling. Then drew looked at Daylon and said "dinner is at 6 you will hear a horn when its time the cabins are down their you both are children of Poseidon right" "yes" he answered she told him to go to the cabin 2 made of low sea stone you will know when you see it and left us to do some training. Daylon looked back at Jenny and asked "are you ready to meet our cabin mates?" she nodded and he started off to the cabin below.

 _At cabin 2_

Daylon looked around the cabin and saw that two beds had stuff on it but clothes where all over and armor with unmade beds on the wall over one of the bed there was a black and white horn. Daylon took the bottom of a bunk Jenny took the top she was so excited to start whatever they had planed. So they started to put their stuff away Daylon made his armor disappear in shadow and he put his things lovingly down neatly on the bed. Daylon's super hearing picked up talking coming toward them about 15 feet away from the door he instinctively move his hand closer two his swords. Just in case they attacked him. Then the two people open the door and froze in their place. One had black hair and sea green eyes just like jenny the other was at least 6-7 feet tall with …one eye. Daylon move over to them and said "hi my name is Daylon Grippin and this is Jenny Pace we are children of Poseidon we are your new brother and sister". Then most unexpectedly the big guy gave daylon a bear hug that he swore broke some ribs and yelled "brother" then he ran to jenny and gave her the same hug that she to his amazement she loved and again he yelled "sister I never had a sister before but Percy is your new brother too" Daylon looked at Percy and shook his hand and Daylon could see anger in his eyes that was covered up but didn't seem angry with jenny Daylon quickly realized that he probably wanted a sister but not a human brother so Daylon said "its OK our father didn't cheat on your mom I'm from 1871 I've bin training in Tartarus for 143 years but down there it was only 15". Daylon saw the small bit of anger disappear just as quickly as it appeared reveling to joking kind guy that he was. Percy then said "My name is Percy Jackson and that's Tyson". Just then the horn blew and jenny squealed as Tyson tickled her. They started off to the dinner area Percy in the lead Tyson second and then Daylon with jenny on his shoulders. As they entered the pavilion all the cabins looked at daylon and jenny Daylon was bouncing her on his shoulders and she was giggling like crazy. Chiron saw them and stood Jenny stopped giggling as soon as she saw Chiron and said in awe "wow" her eye as big as dinner plates. Chiron gave her a warm smile and said "hello my name is Chiron" daylon looked at him said "no way the Chiron trainer of Hercules?" "yes my lad that's me." daylon says "he told me to tell you thank you for helping him." Chiron nodded a thank you then turned to the campers and announced that we where the new children of Poseidon and he welcomed them as they sat down to eat. Daylon burned some food for Poseidon then for Hera.

 _Next day at the Sword arena_

People came to watch to see if daylon was as good as his armor looked. That's when he met the person who would somehow become his friend, Clarisse La Rue, she walked over to daylon and looked him up and down and said "you don't look like much" daylon countered with "Really do you believe you can beat me" yes" she states nonchalantly "OK then here you me now winner get bragging rights daughter of ares." She narrowed her eye just realizing how dangerous he might be then she says "if I win I get your armor and pull that hood off." she can only see his mouth and chin but it didn't hide the smile that played across his lips. They set up Clarisse had her javelin her sword and her shield. Daylon had his two swords he stood there nonchalantly and he took off his hood to reveal his intimidating eyes that at first unnerved Clarisse but she pulled herself together and he crouched down into his ready stance she tensed and trusted with her spear daylon side stepped slammed the flat of his sword right above where her hand was so fast she didn't have a chance at moving it away before it was out of her hands but just as fast she pulled her sword from the inside of the shield and was going towards his throat. He duct it easily and slammed his fore arm in to her ribs. She backed up gasping but he didn't wait for her he smashed the sword out of her hand and had his swords crossed at her throat in a millisecond she had no chance in stopping it he was so fast. Everybody was silent except Jenny who was clapping and cheering saying "yay yay yay" so murmuring in the crowd one person said "how?" another said "he's so fast" Daylon put his hand out to shake hers she did he said "you fought very well you are very good fighter" she blushed and said "as are you I'm sorry for my boasting" he smiled a friendly smile that made every girl want him immediately. Then the girl Drew walked over and Daylon herd a collective "aaaah dam it." she walked right up to himand looked in hiseyes her eyes flashed a pink and she said "Do you want to go out." she smiled and looked back at of the girls with a triumphant look. Then to everybody's surprise mostly Drew's daylon said "you try and charmspeak me again and you will not be able to try again" Drew understood that he was way too powerful to be charmed by someone like her. She stuttered " I'm ...I'm sorry." Then he got that friendly exasperation again and said "just don't and we won't have a problem ok"she smiled a little "ok." Just then everybody backed away from something daylon herd someone scream standing in front of daylon was a girl with red hair but her eyes where glowing green and green mist snaked around her but Daylon stood his ground not afraid at all. She talked in a raspy and ancient voice that slithered into your ear.

 _Five will go west to save the 12_

 _The great one you bring back_

 _Two shan't make it without thee_

 _The fallen one's plan will come to see_

Then the girl slumped and daylon caught her she looked up and smiled "your the only person who has ever tried to catch me thank you" Daylon cocked his head and asked "why I don't see what's so bad about you." She smiled and passed out. Daylon had herd stories of the Oracle of Delphi but wasn't as bad as the stories said but that didn't mean anything right now Daylon looked up from the girl's face and asked "I could carry her around till she wakes but I'd rather not is there anywhere I could put her to rest?" everybody pointed up at a cave in the hillside with a purple curtain in front like a door. Daylon picked her up bridle style and started to walk towards the cave.

 _At the cave_

Daylon sat with the girl till she woke and hour later dazed and thirsty he gave her a soda from the cooler. He looked around again just to make sure he was seeing right the cave was decked out with tons of stuff a kid could want. He walked back to her and gave her the soda felling weird just watching her drink he said " this is quite the bat cave" she smiled "I'm so calling it that." "Lord Apollo gave it to me so that I could look like a mysterious creepy Oracle on the outside but awesome inside for me." Daylon smiled and she realized that his eye flashed when he smiled and he looked like a million golden drachmas. He stuck his hand out and she shook it "hi my name is Daylon Grippin" she replied "my name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare nice to meet you though I wish it was under a better situation." daylon replied "true but it is still nice to meet you Rachel"

 _that night at the Big house_

That night the cabin counselors and Daylon had a meeting to decipher the prophecy. Daylon was there because Rachel came to him personally and that meant he was no doubt going and leading it. But they have to see the other four going on this trip in the end it turned out that Percy, Tyson, Clarisse, and a girl named Annabeth apparently Percy's girlfriend daughter of Athena. They would be leaving in the morning at about 5 am. They dismissed the meeting and he instead of going back to his cabin he went to Rachel's cave luckily she wasn't asleep. "can I come in?" he asked there was some scrambling inside and then he herd a yes he walked in and found Rachel in a night gown modest but he thought it wasn't that weird because it was about time to go to sleep. He asked Rachel if she could watch Jenny while he was on the quest she agreed but wasn't stoked on watching a kid for awhile. He thanked her and left to back to his cabin. Once there he told jenny to go to Rachel if she needed anything. He already explained that she couldn't come because she was too young but she didn't like that all three of her brothers where leaving her all at the same time but she finally agreed to stay. After that Daylon passed out and had a dream.

 _There was 12 people stuck in different cages all looked like they where made to hold each person because Daylon figured it out fast the 12 where the 12 major gods of Olympus witch Daylon thought was very impressive feat. There was a guy with his back to him talking to the gods and when they snarled or spat at him he laughed and moved on to the next god and said something but in the middle of his sentence stopped he went rigid then he turned and dove at Daylon all in one motion._

Daylon woke up ready for a fight to the death. He looked around and noticed it was time for him to leave. He got up and left for the Big House but he gave Jenny a peck on the forehead and smiled when she scrunched up her face. He got there and everybody was waiting for him witch he just noticed that Percy and Tyson weren't in his cabin when he woke up witch he thought was weird but he didn't really care. "Shall we go then?" he asked everybody just nodded and they left to the van where Argus sat waiting once they got there everybody was silent all the way to the train but their good luck didn't last very long.

 _At the station_

The group was boarding a train when the hair stood up on the back of Daylon's neck he looked over and saw five guys getting on the train car in front of theirs They where huge and really hairy. Daylon looked away and thought "probably Laestrygonians" but he just walked on when they sat down he looked at Clarisse "5 monsters on the car in front of us." Percy looked "what!" they all move towards their weapons. Eighteen hours later "wait" they all look at Daylon his head was looking down like he was listening then his head snaps up towards the car in front of them he grabs Annabeth out of the chair and dives toward the other seat where Clarisse and Percy are siting and the seat they where just in was peppered with so many arrows that they would've been dead instantly. "get up now run run run run we cant fight all of them in the open." they decided to do what he said when another 10 arrows screamed by there heads. They got up and Daylon already had his armor on and swords in his hand. Percy hit his watch and it spun to life all of then move back behind the cover of the shield arrows clanking off the it that's when Daylon noticed the mortals around them screaming and going for the same door and they couldn't get through. "Fuck" Daylon stated needlessly they weren't moving anywhere and the giants weren't giving any indication that they were stopping there assault in fact they stopped shooting aimlessly at the shield and started shooting at what ever stuck out and the shield was not made to hide five people Tyson was between seats trying to take cover Clarisse doing the same on the other side. A arrow nicked Annabeth's face and Percy looked at her then at him and said "we need to get out of this room." Clarisse screamed "how do you plan to do that?" that's when Daylon had a really stupid idea "time for a dumb ass idea" they all looked at him then what he did was so surprising that even the cannibal archers looked confused. He sprinted toward Clarisse and dove out the window head first grabbing on to the window sill in the process witch was very hard because glass dug into his hand but he knew if he slipped they all died so he steeled himself but the side of the train was iced and it was freezing outside. He pulled himself up and put his foot on the window sill and jumped up toward the roof and just barely got a handhold he started toward the car the giants where to involved in trying to kill there lunch that they didn't even hear the door open behind them and all the mortals rush out to the other cars and Daylon come through he summoned his swords again and went to work first he sliced three in one cut two turned to see what was happening just too meet the cold black of his sword. Annabeth saw him in the back so she screamed charge and Percy ran forward shield first bashing to the the first guy he could hit surprising his so he stumbled Annabeth stabbed him in the chest and all four of them exploded out from behind the shield slashing stabbing smashing making all the giants freak out and run toward the other door right into Daylon's swords moving so fast that it passed through them like butter soon all that was left was five panting little dazed demigods. Just then the train pulled to a stop at the station they grabbed their things and run as fast as they could almost instantly the police where behind them yelling "STOP" but they just ran then once they got away and out of the station in a city that none of them cared they just needed to run. Only once they got far away from the station did they remember that they where in Chicago. They stopped in and alley and collapsed tired and panting sucking in freezing cold air but they didn't care they needed air. Annabeth gasped "to...close." "ya... way to close." Daylon states "we need to get off the streets inside its too cold to sleep outside." they all nodded.

 _At a hotel somewhere in Chicago_

Daylon paid the man for three king size beds and they went up to their room. Percy and Annabeth took on bed Tyson took a whole bed alone so he got one and Clarisse got a bed because Daylon convinced her that he didn't need a bed he would sleep on the floor. They all fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the bed Percy curled around Annabeth protectively Tyson just boom out didn't even take a second just passed out. Clarisse just went to sleep thinking about tomorrow. Daylon passed out and then he had another dream.

 _He was back at the the room but the man was gone the gods where if he wasn't mistaken all staring right at him "you need to hurry Daylon" said Zeus Daylon felt a bit of annoyance and said "you wanted to kill me two weeks ago and now you want me to come to your rescue? The only reason I'm even coming to save you is because I want Hera to live so I don't want to talk to you and then the man came back looked right at him and started running but he woke up._

Clarisse was standing over him "come on its time to start going again." they all got up and pack up to leave. They where walking down a street when all the sudden Daylon saw Nemesis everyone stopped and said four different names that they must not have like them because all them drew weapons and where about to charge when Daylon said "stop it's not them it's Nemesis." they all realized and stopped their torch and pitchfork routine. They bowed awkwardly. Nemesis said "Son step forward" Daylon walked over to her shocking all of them she said "I want you to kill them and let them" she points at the group "and leave the others to there well deserved fate." Daylon turned towards the group and said "no I am not your personal killer I will not and you are not my mother." She was so shocked nothing happened then she said rage filling her immortal heart "I made you, your my creation and that makes you my son." Daylon replied "no you didn't I was born and you just added on to me so I'm not son." The group couldn't help but be honored that he would stand up for them in almost certain death. Nemesis got a look of hatred and blasted Daylon with black power once the darkness cleared she expected to see Daylon dead but he was just standing there and he had a way more pissed look than she did and he said "You tried to kill me I was told how to deflect your power long before my training ended if you try to hurt any of my friends I will tell the Olympians who combined their blood and you will be hunted till you fade." She looked afraid then she flashed away. Daylon looked at the group and he stared apologizing "I'm sorry that I lied I understand if you want to leave I wont stop you." Annabeth stepped forward and said "Just next time don't hide things from us we are your friends." Daylon frowned "I met you three days ago." she realized that he was right and that it was weird that she wanted to help him. Percy stepped forward "its ok lets go you stood up for us when it counted." They left to find a way to get across the country. They found a van that they reluctantly stole and they started driving towards the west coast. During the drive they started to get bored so they started to talk about the prophecy but Daylon was driving so he couldn't really listen to the talk. They where talking about what who the fallen one was when a huge shadow blotted out the sun Daylon leaned out the window and sped up "Griffons a lot of griffons." Daylon swerved down a back street going fifty he almost rolled over "go go go" Percy helped "Fucking shit those thing aren't going to give up any time soon." Daylon said "how many" Daylon asked "at least fifteen." from Annabeth "Mother fucker." swerve around another corner. "Alright that's enough take the wheels Percy." he grabs the wheel Daylon get in the back and opens the back doors Daylon yell "suck this" he raises his hands and lighting arcs out of them killing a good ten of the griffons. But not all of them he looks around the van and grabs a couple screw drivers the griffons swoop to get him but he throws the screw drivers like knifes impaling all but one that last one apparently being the smartest flew on top then jump in from the roof on top of Daylon raking his claws on his thigh before Clarisse stabs it in the shoulder turning it to monster dust and flying out the back of the van making a gold trail outside. "Aww fuck ugh" Daylon grunts "Shit Daylon hurt." Clarisse yells to Annabeth and Percy her and Tyson putting presser on his leg it was bleeding pretty bad Annabeth threw a canteen of nectar and a baggie of ambrosia to her she fed him the ambrosia and nectar the wound closed but she could tell that he couldn't run very far without opening it up again but he was adamant that they must keep going on he will be able to rest on the drive there and he would be ok. Little did anybody know they wouldn't make it that far. An hour later they got to a back road and the car broke down they couldn't fix it so they had to walk Daylon's leg was starting to heal because of the godly food and it was almost fixed when they walked around a corner and found a woman who was clearly not supposed to be there she was stunningly beautiful but in a timeless way and she was surrounded by bright green grass fresh and grown with flowers everywhere with in a ten foot radius she was floating there looking at them. The weird thing was it was winter in the middle of a ally covered in concrete and no soil to grow the flowers on but as she moved closer the circle of flowers moved with her. We bowed "Persephone I am pleased to meet you." Daylon said politely. "We need to talk about my husband now."

 _on a train to Nevada_

Persephone said that they also took Hades from his palace and that she could help them get across the country to the other gods but that they had to move fast because they are being hunted by a lot of monsters. So she got us a empty train to Nevada so we could travel faster and so we don't get arrested by the police. They where going to be on that train for a while so Daylon decided to go to sleep foe a while.

 _His dream was that he was in a Dark room and there was the guy who always caught him sitting in a chair and talking to someone via Iris message but it looked wired like the Iris message didn't want to be making this call and it was trying to close but it couldn't. "Oh they will be dead soon their powers will be drained soon then we can finally finish our plan" someone in the message said "good make sure you get it all." the guy on this end replied "yes sir." the dream changed to the 12 gods again Daylon was in front of Hades "Did my wife help you like I told her to?" Daylon said "yes we are on our way right now we will be there in a day." he responded "good hurry I don't know why they want all our power but it couldn't be good."_

 _in Nevada_

Daylon woke up and walked down the train we each had a different car so we had space to sleep. He got to Clarisse's car and sat down next to her he looked at her "Have you been having dreams" he could tell by her face that she was kind of freaked she just nodded and said "its just I'm not having any about the quest just camp and my boy friend Chris but none about this quest witch is really weird its never happened that way before the dreams are mostly about the quest its not normal that's all." Daylon thought about it but he didn't think that it mattered that much. "alright I better go wake up the rest we are almost there five more minutes." He got up and left and went to wake up them. They got off the train and started walking towards a bus rental but the hair stood up on the back of Daylon's neck just like last time. He looked around and saw 20 people walking around. But they weren't normal they had this gray hue to them and they looked dead but all of them stopped and looked at them at the same time then he realized they where the dead. Summoned to do there master's biding. Daylon had a felling that their master wasn't Hades. All of them drew weapons 20 glinting blades of bronze they didn't take their eyes off of them they just charged. The group drew weapons Daylon summoned his armor and swords but he knew they where going to die even with their weapons because 30 more dead came running from all directions to add to the 20 already going to kill them. The Five of them vs Fifty that wasn't good. Then the dead slammed into the and the fight began they killed a good ten before the first one of them went down Annabeth got a sword in the arm them slammed over on her back then Tyson got stabbed in the leg then crushed in the head by a shield Clarisse and Percy yelled their names then the dead parted and two of them had both their friends swords at their throats. That enraged Daylon in a chattering horrible hissing voice the dead told them to put down their weapons. They complied the dead said "now its time to die." then Daylon exploded literally lightning shadows and water exploded out of Daylon vaporizing all the hissing dead leaving his friends untouched and him panting and tired. They all looked at Daylon so shocked that no one moved but then Annabeth cried out and woke them all up. Annabeth's arm was bad the sword went all the way through her arm and out the other side. Tyson's leg was just as bad and they knew that the nectar and ambrosia wasn't going to fix it as easily as last time. Then Daylon walk over put his hand on Annabeth's wound she cried out but then there was a purple glow that got brighter and the color came back to her face and then the light died and he moved his hand and the wound was just a tiny scar on her arm. She looked up at him then thank him and got up he then over to Tyson and did the same to him but it took a lot out of him and he stumbled but he picked himself up and they got moving to the bus station a half mile down the street but the weird thing was the mortals seemed to see none of things that happened witch was good and weird that's they didn't say they killed fifty innocent people with a bomb.

 _At the bus stop_

"Alright get on board" said the clerk as the group left the station. They got on the bus and headed for San Francisco to Mt. Tam that's where Hades said they where being held at the peak right where the old titan palace was witch couldn't be good. They got to the mountain at about 7:30 pm it was get in colder but they didn't care they walked up the path and they saw the dragon Ladon he was as big as Percy said they had bad memories in this place. Daylon moved up the side of the garden all one hundred heads snoring like coiled cables glinting bronze. Then of course someone stepped on a stick and the dragon woke pissed that someone disrupted his sleep. When he hissed it sounded like they got to close to 100 snakes at once they ran for their lives and the sudden movement made Ladon lunge just then lightning arced out of Daylon's hands Tyson started pummeling head after head and swinging as fast as he could everybody started running again and they got far enough that Ladon decided he wouldn't leave his post but if they came back he would eat them as soon as he could. They ran up the stairs to find a build building not the titans building but the same black marble. They started looking they searched for a while then split up to search then Daylon found a basement and he went down and found the 12 gods but something was wrong he he didn't see the guy who was there with them. He ran over to Hera first and asked "are you ok Lady Hera?" she said yes and told him he must brake the cells with his combined power. He started building power felt it expand in his chest to brake them when the guy came in with all four of his group. He told Daylon to back away from the cells the guy was like 16 maybe 17 he was to Oracle from Camp Jupiter Octavian. "You where foolish to come here without a weapon what happen Ladon got it?" Daylon grits his teeth "No but if you don't let them go I will free them and let them exact vengeance on you little Oracle. "Try lets see who faster." Daylon exploded killing the 3 people near Octavian but he threw his knife at him. Daylon saw the glint reacting he jumped in the air and summoned his swords and landed feet first ready to kill but he didn't have to all the gods where freed and back to full power also just a little angry at him before Daylon could kill him lightning exploded from behind Daylon and killed Octavian. An Iris message appeared and they saw Nemesis standing there with her back to them saying "we have collected enough energy to empower me Octavian now come back to the"...she had turned around and saw all 12 of the most powerful gods and godesses looking very pissed and she stopped talking then slashed through the message and went into hiding till the time was right.

 _On Olympus_

"Thank you Daylon for coming to get us from them.""sir if I may how did they capture all of you I mean all 12 of you that seems impossible?" Daylon asked. Zeus looked down at his body distastefully. "they had the help of all the titans... Goodbye Daylon we will meet again." Daylon left for Camp excited to get back.

 _at Camp Half-Blood_

Once they got back there was such a big party that it took a whole day for the cleaning harpies to clean it all up people where still asleep from it but Daylon and Jenny. Jenny made Daylon tell her everything that happened and he didn't mind at all because he missed Jenny and he wanted to let her everything and she laughed and awed when he told her about the healing and the whole trip she said "wow I hope I get to do something like that when I'm old enough." he smiled and went to Rachel's to thank her for looking after Jenny these past three weeks. He knocked "may I come in?" again he heard scrambling then a "yes" he walked in and found her sitting in a chair holding a book he didn't pay attention the the cover and said "I just wanted to thank you for keeping a eye on my sister while I was gone so thank you." she nodded and he sat down and she asked all about the quest he started from the beginning and they talked till the sun came up and Daylon walked back to his cabin got in bed and closed his eyes he remembered its good to have a real family and went to sleep with no dreams for the first time.


End file.
